


The Jedi Way

by heroesonbothsides



Series: Chronicles of the Survivors [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crminals, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Movie Tie-ins, Original Character(s), drug dealers, under cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesonbothsides/pseuds/heroesonbothsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a Jedi, doing missions that most Jedi wouldn't be able to do. When he gets a Padawan, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copy right infringement intended. I give all credit where credit is due. Many of the characters I have created. I have tried to make this story as canonically correct as possible. Thank you for reading!

\-------------------------(33BBY)-------------------------

Kedyn lay silently in the dark, listening to the sound of the five other younglings breathing. As far as he knew, he was the only one still awake. He always had a hard time sleeping, especially after they had their weekly five hours of free time to do as they wished. Most of his fellow younglings in his clan went to get extra lightsaber training, training in other fields, extra rest, or meditated. Kedyn went to the library in the temple. He would spend hours reading history holobooks and studying holocrons that were allowed to him at his authorization level.

This time Master Jocasta Nu a historical holobook about the Great Galactic War that took place approximately 3,000 year ago. The record didn’t go in to much detail, because he didn’t have the authorization. He would gain authorization as he went up the ranks as a Jedi.

He rolled over on his side facing the youngling on the bunk bed beside him. He shared his bunk with his best friend Otzz Doofu, an Ithorian male. Otzz had dark green skin and blue eyes. He was very acrobatic for his slow looking appearance. Tonight Kedyn got the top bunk. 

In their small room there were three bunk beds in a row against the wall. On the top bunk next to him lay a beautiful Twi'lek. He had had a crush on Krie Ardana for weeks now. But the Jedi code told him that love was forbidden. So he just stared at her beautiful deep purple skin until he fell asleep. 

The next morning the six younglings walked down the halls to the a training room. The Zabrak Marcz Glean lead the group. 

"Today I'm going to ask master Drallig if he will teach me form VII, Vaapad. If Saani is allowed to learn it then I should be able to learn it without a doubt. I'm much stronger" Marcz said confidently. 

"I don’t know why Master Drallig is wanting me to learn it," Saani Bendix said shyly. 

"No matter, but you will see how a true Jedi uses form VII," Marcz said with a look of disgust on his face. The emphasis on the true, was meant as a clear insult.

"Don’t bother her, it's not her fault master Drallig wanted to teach her form VII. She didn’t ask." Otzz said with his strange accent, defending the humble Saani.

"I wasn’t talking to you hammer-head," Marcz said glaring at Otzz. 

Hammer-head was the worst insult that you could call an Ithorian. Otzz was incredibly offended and was about to retaliate with hurtful words.

"There is no need to start a fight," Kedyn said to the angry Ithorian.

Krie turned to Marcz, "why did you say that? That wasn’t nice."

Marcz was about to say something, but wanted to stay on the good side of the beautiful Twi'lek. The rest of the walk to the training room was silent.

They walked in the training room single file and stood in a row in front of the meditating instructor, Cin Drallig. His lightsaber lay in front of him. "Ahhh, younglings. Now that you are each are twelve standard years old the masters and I have decided that your clan has proven that you have learned the basics of forms I through VI. Today we will decide which lightsaber forms you want to master."

The younglings nodded and went to the racks and each picked up a training saber. Training sabers were basically long poles about the height of a normal lightsaber, but couldn’t cut through anything. When ignited it would emit a protective field, dampening the blow of a strike. There were no sharp edges on it, so during practice duels there was no chance of and accidents. When practicing to block blaster bolts they were allowed to use the lightsabers they constructed on Ilum. 

"Before we begin," master Drallig continued, "you will all study the form III Soresu or form V Shien. They are good forms to use when being shot at. It may save your life and the lives of others. With the increase of crime in the galaxy it is a necessity."

"Master Drallig?" Marcz asked just before Cin Drallig began to teach the lessons.

"Yes, youngling Marcz Glean?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me Form VII, Vaapad."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I do not see you exceling with form VII. Form VII brings one too close to the dark side. Only those who show they are strong enough to resist the temptation are allowed to learn it. Instead, I see you becoming a master of form V, Djem So."

Kedyn could sense the anger radiating off Marcz. Paired with his double bladed lightsaber, form VII would be devastating. Pair that with how quick he is to anger, thing could get wrong fast. Kedyn thought he would lose it. His anger was clear on his face, looking as if it were ready to explode. Instead Marcz closed his eyes and let the anger wash off him. He reopened his eyes and with a smile he nodded.

"Thank you master." 

Master Drallig sent each youngling off to their training. One by one he visited each youngling and instructed them one on one. It took hours for him to finially reach Kedyn. "Kedyn Caalgen, I know that when you made your pilgrimage to Ilum the force presented you with two lightsaber crystals. Accordingly you made two lightsabers. I want you to do all your advanced training with two training sabers. Go get a second one please." 

Kedyn nodded and returned with the second training saber.

"Now I believe that form VI will be a good suit for you. It is said to be the easiest form to master, but it doesn’t mean it is not good. It was formed with techniques that both used the use of dual wielding practitioners. It will be a perfect fit for you."

Kedyn spend the rest of the week learning more in depth on forms III and VI. By the end of the week he was looking forward to the five hours of free time. He was headed to the library alone; normally Syal and Otzz would join him. Instead Otzz stayed behind to further study lightsaber forms with one of the other jedi instructor, he planned to master three forms: I, II, and III before he became a Jedi Knight. The Gran Jedi youngling, Syal Forlin, went to the healing chambers so he could study on being a healer. 

He walked down the giant halls leading to the library. Krie caught up to him.

"Hey Kedyn, where are Syal and Otzz?"

"They stayed behind to study. I'm going to the library alone."

"Do you mind if I come along?" 

"Not at all," Kedyn happily replied. He loved being in the company of the beautiful Twi'lek.

They found some books in the vast library and returned to their dorm. Kedyn found a book about the culture of Togruta species. They read their books alone for a while before Krie broke the silence. 

"I've noticed that you stare at me awhile before you go to sleep."

Kedyn paused in fear. A lump formed in his throat. He feared she would tell him off, and ruin their friendship. He looked up blushing. He looked in to her soft eyes.

"I don’t mind, I think it is kind of cute. I think you are cute," she said still looking at him.

"I think you're beautiful," Kedyn said shyly, turning a deeper color of red.

She smiled and walked over closer to Kedyn. His heart stared to thump louder at each of her steps. She got close enough to touch when Kedyn stared to ramble about something to calm his nerves. Krie put a finger on his lips quieting him.

She sat down next to him on the floor against the wall. She put her hand on his knee. Kedyn didn’t know how to react. He just sat there.

"You can continue to read, I just want to lean up against you." She put her head on his shoulder. 

He nervously lifted the holobook again and continued to read. He found it to be a difficult task. Her fingers were tracing small circles on his thigh. It was distracting, and it borderline tickled. Normally he hated it when the other younglings decided to gang up on him to tickle him. They always justified it by saying his reaction is extremely funny. He hated being tickle but he reveled in this sensation. 

Soon she abandon his thigh and put her hand on his arm. I fell from its job of holding up the holobook. It rested on her uncovered knee. Krie slowly dragged her fingertips up and down his exposed arm. It tickled, but he couldn’t pull his arm away. The pleasure he got was too intense for him to move away. 

Krie enjoyed the reaction she pulled from him. He closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth. His breaths were slightly shallower.

"Stop someone is coming," Kedyn said almost in a gasp. The force told him that danger was coming. Krie scooted a foot away from him. Kedyn picked up the holobook and returned to reading. 

That same moment Marcz walk in the room and striped his shirt. He was sweaty from the intense training he just finished. He stopped and looked at Krie. He gave her a small smile and winked. He flexed his rather noticeable muscles and the walked in to the bathroom to get a shower, locking the door behind him. 

"Show off," Kedyn said under his breath. Krie didn’t comment. They sat in silence for a minute.

"It’s a good thing you sensed that he was coming Kedyn. He would of reported us to the masters," Krie said in a relived tone.

"That’s not what he would do." 

"How do you know?"

"That’s not what the force told me."

"Oh… what did it tell you?" she asked curiously, turning to face him.

"He thinks for some reason that you are his. He would report it as if it were solely my fault." Kedyn realized how blunt and awkward he made it sound after he said it. 

"Oh." She stood up from the wall and walked over to the bed silently.

He sat there silently, starred unseeingly at the holobook. He looked up at her laying on her bunk. 

"Sorry that I'm not as good looking as Marcz..." It was true. He didn’t have much muscle built on to him, he always focused on studying instead of working out. His hair became overly curly and uncontrollable when too long. He didn’t have a six pack. He fell short of being attractive. Like she said, he may be 'cute' in some odd way to her, but not in any way did he think he was attractive.

She turned her head and looked at him for a few moments. Then looked way. "It's fine."

His heart sank. He didn't expect her to start say how attractive he was but didn't expect that either. He stared back down at the holobook and stared to read again. It was all he could do to take his mind off his pain.

Soon Otzz and Syal got to the dorm full of stories of their training. They asked about what he was reading but got bored quickly. The youngling got ready for bed softly after. They knew they had to be up early. Kedyn crawled in his bed and covered himself up. Krie was laying in the bed next to him. She turned to him and discreetly blew Kedyn a kiss. She turned her back to him and fell asleep. He stared at her exposed back. He fell sleep confused by the mixed signs he got from her.

The next morning the younglings woke up early and had to take more classes of political strategy before they could do more lightsaber training. Syal and Kedyn enjoy the class, the other younglings thought they could use their time better. Syal excelled in that class, he was the best of their clan. After the class they returned to Master Drallig to continue training. Kedyn was excelling with the use of dual lightsabers with form III and VI. 

As the weeks gone by Krie and Kedyn were getting closer, starting to cuddling with each other when no one was around. Marcz seemed to notice that Kedyn and Krie where spending a lot of time together. Tension grew between Marcz and Kedyn and formed in to a rivalry. 

Jedi knight Joclad Danva started to teach the younglings a hand to hand fighting style called Teräs Käsi. The younglings continued training to master their chosen lightsaber forms.

\-----------------------Two years later (31 BBY)-----------------------

Jedi knight Joclad Danva stood in front of the clan of younglings in the training room. "I have taught you everything I know about Teräs Käsi. Your lightsaber is your life, but you won't be helpless without it now." Joclad bowed and exited the training room.

The younglings were at the end of their training, later that day they would be taken on by a Jedi Knight or Master for one on one training as a padawan. 

Kedyn had become skilled in the use of his dual lightsabers, yet the Jedi looking for a padawan were more interested in his knowledge of culture and language of other species. He had studied and can understand to an extent several different languages, including Togruti, and Huttese.

The younglings headed to the ceremonial choosing room deep in the interior of the temple. Leading them was Cin Drallig, the newly elected Battlemaster of the Jedi order. In mere minutes they would become Jedi Padawans. 

Master Drallig led them through the gateway to the rest of their lives as he walked through the doors. 

Six Jedi stood before in a row before them. Two Kedyn recognized, like Master Windu and one that Syal gets extra training from. 

"Today you graduate from being a youngling. You have all passed your first trails and will move on the become a padawan. One of these Jedi will apprentice you and help you prepare for your final trails when you are ready." Master Drallig nodded to Master Windu. 

Windu stepped forward, "Saani Bendix, you have been permitted to learn the lightsaber from VII. As the creator of the form, it would be my honor to train you in its ways."

Saani smiled the biggest smile Kedyn had ever seen on her face, "it will be an honor."

The next Jedi knight stepped forward. He was a familiar face but Kedyn couldn’t think of his name. He was commonly in the temple's medical wing. "I have taught this youngling in the healing methods of the force for quite some time now. I would love to go deeper into your training, Syal Forlin." the Jedi smiled at the Gran, who smiled back. 

It seemed that the two Jedi that were very specific on which padawan they wanted had already chosen. The last four hadn't been watching over our class deciding who they wanted. They just came today to get whoever was left.

The next Jedi to choose was gruff looking man with his barely graying brown hair pulled into a ponytail. His tanned skin was lined with scars. The left side of his cheek was marked with what looked to be a fairly recent burn to the face. His calculating brown eyes stared at each of the remaining younglings for a couple seconds before he moved on. When he finished he again stared at Kedyn. "I choose you," the Jedi Knight said in a soft, almost annoyed voice. 

Kedyn felt a sense of dread and pride all at the same time. He dreaded to face what has carved his new master's body up so bad, but the he was proud that a tough Jedi like him believed he was up for it. 

Kedyn zoned out most of the rest of the choosing ceremony. Otzz was chosen by a Jedi Master that went around an helped people in dire need of basic necessities. Otzz would enjoy helping people. 

Marcz was chosen by a Jedi who fight to keep the peace in the lower levels of Coruscant. It was a perfect fit for him. Fighting. 

The last Jedi knight choose Krie, the only choice left. But that didn’t mean anything, Krie was a promising student in many aspects. 

After all had been chosen each padawan got instructions from their new masters. "Go to your quarters and prepare to leave. Don’t bother packing any clothes. Other than the ones you are warring return them to the fitter's room. Meet me at the starfighter hanger in two hours, don’t be late." Kedyn's new Master left the room in a hurry. Kedyn was surprised that they were leaving so quickly. How was he supposed to prepare if he wasn’t allowed to pack. Jedi don’t have many possessions so he decide that he would take the next couple of hours to say good bye to his beloved friends and girlfriend. 

The six younglings all got to their dorm together. They were all off going down paths that wouldn’t likely cross again. Except maybe with Syal. He was going to be taught in the arts of force healing by one of the temples healer so he would always be accessible. Otzz will be far away from the temple most of the time. Then Krie, Kedyn didn’t know where Krie would be. 

Marcz pack as quickly as possible and left, typical of him. Syal and Saani left quickly also. They needed to move in to their new quarters of the temple. 

Soon it was just Otzz, Krie and him. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Otzz, but needed to talk to Krie, alone. Just five days ago they had sex for the first time, both losing their virginity. They were alone during their weekly free time. It wasn’t unusual for them to be uninterrupted for such periods of time. The thought they were a week from never seeing each other again pushed them to the action.

Otzz and Kedyn said their last goodbyes knowing this could be the last they would see each other. They hugged and the Ithorian squeezed Kedyn hard than he thought possible. Otzz was his best friend it would be hardest to see him go. 

But there was also Krie, whom he had formed a relationship with. He loved they why she touched him, and the reactions he got when he touched her. This this was his last hour with her. Soon they would both go their separate ways. Kedyn was leaving in one hour. When Otzz left to go to his new master Krie and Kedyn were all over each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kedyn. I will never forget how good it felt. Well after the pain. It felt so good with you inside me," Krie said as she pushed her chest into his. Her lips found his neck and she slowly started kissing him. Her velvet lips on his neck made him softly groan. He fell backwards on to his old bed with her on top of him. 

Kedyn's hands roamed on her back, pulling her closer to him. When she pulled back from his neck he quickly seized her purple lips. Their kiss was full of lust. Their tongues danced the last dance they would ever share. As Krie pulled away Kedyn lightly biting her bottom lip. 

Krie reveled in the sensation as she slowly pulled her lip out of his teeth. Her head fell to his chest. He wrapped his arms her nimble body and sensually stroked her leku. She withered in his arms and they remained that why for half an hour. 

"I need to go… I'm going to miss you." Kedyn said awkwardly.

"I know, I'll see you when you and your master get back from your mission. Maybe I'll be back too." Krie smiled. 

Kedyn kissed her forehead. She gave him a weak smile as he turned and left to face his new life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hanger buzzed with life as droids and Jedi alike worked on starfighters. In the center stood his new master, whom Kedyn still didn’t know the name of. His master stood in front of a standard Jedi land speeder. It was only fit for inter-planetary travel, since the cockpit wasn’t sealed. It spiked his interest upon where they were going.

"Young padawan. I don’t believe that I introduced myself. I am Jedi Knight Akito Shi. Your new master."

"Hello Master."

"Now before we start your training, I have a few rules."

"what are they master?" Kedyn asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to my ship," Akito said with a smile.

"A mission already?"

"I'm always on a mission. You'll soon learn that."

"I'm ready, my Master."

Akito laughed for short moment, but soon his domineer quickly changed. "You're going to see the galaxy in a whole new prospective. But now let's get you ready." Akito waved Kedyn to a non-Jedi speeder. Kedyn couldn't tell its model but it was old. There were blaster marks that had scorched the sides. 

The speeder left the hanger. It headed towards a run-down sector of the planet. "Why are we coming here?"

"You need a disguise my young padawan."

"Disguise?"

"Questions, questions, questions. I already said that I would answer your questions when we get to the ship."

"Yes master."

They flew in silence for several minutes before Akito spoke again. "Have you ever shot a blaster rifle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copy right infringement intended. I give all credit where credit is due. Many of the characters I have created. I have tried to make this story as canonically correct as possible. Thank you for reading!

\-----------------------Seven years later (24BBY)-----------------------

Kedyn sat behind a large table listening to the worst scum of the galaxy debate. This very congregation was what Kedyn and the now deceased Akito were sent to destroy. 

They infiltrated the talks with their former disguises. Only five weeks ago they finally brought down the drug smuggling operation. It had taken them seven years to get to a trusted enough position in the gang. From there they brought it down. Their aliases survived as they were survives.

On the way to the meeting that day his master and him were attacked. Akito was killed with the first sniper shot. Being in disguise meant that Kedyn couldn’t use his lightsabers. So he ordered his guard droids to speed out of the area. 

"If I join my gangs military power to this organization. What will we get in return?" a Chagrian from across the table said. 

Kedyn scanned the room, like his master taught him, looking into each of their minds. He could see who his one ally was in the room, he could see all the people indifferent to him, and see his enemies. The group of people who ordered the assassination. 

Kedyn's ally, a Herglic named Chiyro answered the question. "Everyone in this room will have a seat on the delegation if they join." Chiyro was the leader of the movement that would create a super gang, much like the one Akito and him just destroyed. "I want this gang to rival the power of gangs like the Black Sun. The Dunes of the After Life will dominate this sector, and then we will gain more support, gaining more power. It all starts in this room gentlemen. Today we decide the future."

Chiyro was his ally in the criminal word, but as a Jedi, he was Kedyn's worst enemy. 

The meeting went on for hours. There was much more arguing about the formation of the gang. They talked about the assassination of Akito. It caused much more arguing about 'trust' and 'security'. More 'talks' would be necessary at a later date. 

Chiyro walked over to Kedyn after the meeting was complete. "I'm very sorry young Kedyn. We will get to the bottom of the assassination."

"Thank you my friend."

"Your father was a good friend of mine. I'm sorry that we couldn’t postpone the meeting. I could tell you weren't into it. You didn’t say a word. You usually rival me for speaking time."

"Yes," Kedyn said halfheartedly. "I must take my father back to Coruscant. My mother would want to see him one last time."

"Yes, go. I will make sure that we don't have any more meetings for a month. I hope you have a good time off. Contact me if there is anything else I can do for you and your family."

"I doubt that will be necessary."

"It is my gift to you and your family. Remember, your father and I were good friends," Chiyro said. He was a good person. It was almost a shame that Kedyn was working towards his arrest. 

"Then thank you. I will be back in a months' time." Kedyn left the casino and his guard droids flew the speeder to him and his master's apartment.

The guard droids carried his master's body to the ship. Kedyn wrote a note to Captain Silvit saying, "Emergency. Must return to Jedi temple. Could be gone as long as a month. All guard droids are under your command." 

He boarded the ship and left Nar Shaddaa. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kedyn finally sat down when the ship made its way into hyperspace. All the calmness he showed in the hours before disappeared. 

In the pilot's seat he cried for the first time since he was a youngling. The loss of his master Akito had cut him to his core. Akito had always been toughest and smarter man Kedyn knew. 

On the first day his apprenticeship with Akito, Kedyn was intimidated. The scars that adorned his face to how upfront he was on the flight to the undercover mission. 

"I've been forced to take an apprentice. So here you are, another young soul to be ruined by the criminal underworld." Akito said when he turned his pilot chair to face Kedyn who stood rigidly in the entrance to the cockpit. "Don’t feel bad, I choose you for a reason. I could tell that you were the only one who would be strong enough to carry the load with me."

Kedyn smiled through his tears as he remembered that flight. The conversation happened in the cockpit he was currently in. During that flight he was briefed about the mission. He was to be Akito's son, learning how to run the Drug 'business'. It was a decent disguise that everyone believed. It worked during the seven years and Kedyn had become accustom to the role. 

Kedyn collected himself and stopped crying. He had to be calm and collected when he contacted to Jedi temple. Attachment was not the way of the Jedi. Akito was gone. He had to let go. He had to, but he couldn't. He couldn't just let the man who had been like a father go. 

Kedyn clutched Akito's lightsaber in his hand. It was the last part of him left. Being an undercover Jedi meant that Akito couldn't have it with him most of the time, but when they were alone it was always in Akito's hand.

Kedyn decided he would keep his masters lightsaber. It was forbidden to have possessions but he decided it was worth it. 

He walked to the storage bay of the ship. Along the walls there were crates of Spice and racks of blaster rifles. He unsheathed his modified blaster rifle from his back and sat in on an empty rack. Then removed his dual blaster pistols from his belt. 

He sat down cross-legged in the middle of the room. He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. Kedyn let himself get lost in the grasp of the force. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kedyn? We aren't scheduled for a communication for another two weeks. Where is Akito Shi?" Saani asked. She monitored the communication room with Master Windu often. 

"Master Akito Shi was killed in an assassination attempt this morning." Saani gasped quietly. Other Jedi in the communication room gathered around the holoprojector, becoming visible to Kedyn as he continued his report. "The leader of the gang, an ally of Akito's in the crime world gave me a month's leave. I am on my way to Coruscant as we speak. I will arrive in two standard days."

"We will await your arrival and a full report," Master Windu said before the communication was cut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kedyn spent the next two days practicing his lightsaber skills, but it was bitter sweet because it reminded him of all the times Akito and him would spar. So instead he spent most of his time meditating. 

At the end of the flight time Kedyn pulled the ship out of light speed. The ship fell through the clouds of Coruscant as it made its way to it hanger bay. The hanger bay was deep down user the surface of the planet. 

The ship descended down one of the gaping holes that ships took to get to the lower levels. The ship docked and Kedyn relaxed. Flying always made him nervous. 

He looked out the cockpit and saw a Jedi Knight there already waiting for him. Kedyn lowered the boring ramp and the Jedi entered the ship. 

"Padawan Caalgen, I have been ordered by the council to retrieve your master's body and escort you to the temple," the Zabrak said. 

"Thank you." they moved the casket that had master Akito to the Jedi speeder. The Jedi Knight gave Kedyn a robe to ware over his cloths so he wouldn't be recognized and his disguise compromised. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, we should abandon this mission?" Kedyn asked the Jedi High Council. He had finished his report about the meetings and the assassination. The first word spoken out of them was to abandon the mission. 

"We mean that with the increasing separatist threat we cannot send more resources to do this mission. We were skeptical about this before we sent you and your master. Now we must cut our losses and move on," Master Windu said.

"We can't send more Jedi away. We have too few of numbers to lose anymore," Master Plo Koon said.

"Send me alone, I already have everything set up there. I just need time. Then we can start making arrests." 

"You are still a padawan. You will be assigned to a new master," Master Shaak Ti stated.

"I am ready for my trials."

"Your old master would have to decide that. But when your new-" Master Windu started to say but was cut off my Master Mundi. 

"Akito Shi and I have been friends for a long time. Every time he leaves for a mission he gives me a recording to be played if he were to die. Let me play it."

"To the light, more information has been brought. Watch, we shall," Master Yoda said.

Kedyn moved to the side of the council chamber. A life sized hologram appeared in the center of the chamber. 

"This is Jedi Knight Akito Shi. If this is being play either I or my padawan and I have deceased. If my padawan survived then I would like to say I believe he is ready for the trails. He has matured a lot since I took him as my padawan. He has learned much from me but I gave little more to teach. He is ready. 

"He has passed the trail of courage. Look at the scars that mark his body and the blaster wound on his shoulder. He faced enemies without the use of the force or his lightsabers. He has passed the trail of flesh when he faced torcher for two whole days. Yet he did not lash out with the force. He has completed the trail of insight during his time in the criminal world seeing what is truly there.

"if both of us are killed I urge you to send more Jedi to destroy the gang that is forming. It will ravish worlds. It has some of the most bold and dangerous criminals, bounty hunters and crime lords. Thank you, and may the force be with you." 

Silence plagued the council chambers for several minutes. Each member seemed lost in thought. 

"Padawan Caalgen, wait outside the council chambers while we discuss our next move," Master Windu said. Kedyn bowed and left the chamber.

After the door closed he sat down and fell into a meditative state. He hated waiting and this would help time go by. 

He didnt know how much time went by before he was awaken from his meditation by Master Even Piell. "It's time, padawan."

They walked into the council chamber and Master Even Piell took his seat.

"Open to us, is only one path," Yoda stated. "Face the last two trails, you must."

"Then what have you decided about letting me continue the mission?"

"That will be decided at a later time," Master Mundi said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meditation garden a funeral pyre was set up to honor Jedi Knight Akito Shi. The pyre was in between to trees. The branches of the trees seemed to mold together at the top. 

As the sun set Yoda grabbed the torch and stood in front of Akito's body. 

"Let his sacrifice be in vain, we will not. Forget his service to the Jedi, we will not. One with the force now, Jedi Knight Akito Shi is." Yoda touched the flame of the torch and the pyre was ignited. The flames danced atop of Akito's body, dissolving all that used to be Kedyn's old master. 

Smoke rose from the fire and was absorbed by the leaves of the trees. Kedyn looked around and saw all the Jedi who showed up. Master Yoda and Master Mundi were the two from the Jedi council. Saani and the Jedi who pick Kedyn up earlier that showed up. Then a clan of younglings who were about ready to become padawans came. He didn't understand the last group. How would they know him? Kedyn brushed the thought off. He was here to honor his old master.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trails had been completed. For the trail of skill he sparred with battle master Cin Drallig. He lasted long enough and master Drallig deemed he passed. 

The trail of the spirit was the hard one. He was back to the bad he was chained on during his torcher. He relived the feeling of the knifes slid across his chest once again. Could feel streams of his blood run down his bruised body to the floor. He could feel the chains dig into his skin when his body flinched. He could again feel the psychotic Twi'lek woman sit on his chest and draw on his left cheek with a searing knife. He could feel the electricity flow through him from the shock collar when he yelled out. He again felt how close he was to braking and killing everyone in the room with the force. He could feel the darkness trying to flood into him again. They didn't know how close they were to their deaths. they didn't know that Kedyn was a force user, they just knew him as Akito's son. They were just trying to make a statement. He awoke from his deep meditation screaming in fear of himself actually choosing the darkness that promised to relieve him. 

Now he was done. The last to trials had been completed the day before. He had just finished in one day of meditation. The Knighting Ceremony was all that remained. 

He walked down to the Hall of Knighthood and stepped into the dark room. The doors shut and every council member's lightsaber ignited. 

Kedyn smiled. He pulled his padawan braid from its hiding place in his long hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copy right infringement intended. I give all credit where credit is due. Many of the characters I have created. I have tried to make this story as canonically correct as possible. Thank you for reading!

\----------------------(24BBY)-----------------------

The very first thing he did the morning after his knighting ceremony was get his hair cut. He hated his long hair. Now that he didn't need it to hid his padawan braid in he could get rid of it.

His hair was cut to one inch long, short enough to where he wouldn't need to comb it or anything.

As soon as he got it cut the remembrance of why it was so important he had to keep his hair wasn't just for his braid, but to cover his burned in scar on his left cheek.

Not knowing what to do, he walked to the library. He had missed the library the most during his time as a padawan. He read some stuff that was off limits to him while he was a youngling and padawan.

He went through a hidden door in a quiet corner of the library to a small room and started to read. He was so interested in the holobooks he was reading that he didn't notice that he missed lunch.

"I thought I would find you here." Kedyn looked up from his holobook to see Master Jocasta Nu standing there. He felt her eyes gaze over his scars. With a sad smile on her face she continued. "When you were but a youngling this is where you would always be."

Kedyn smiled at the old librarian. "It has been a long time since I've been able to read a good book."

"I would imagine so. There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy," she said confidently.

"I've missed this place."

"I can tell. I remember when you were a youngling you would come to the library and grab some holobooks. The you would come to this very spot and read for hours." she smiled, "I have yet to tell anyone where your hiding spot is."

"I remember shadowing you while you did your work."

"Yes those were good days. I've come to deliver a message from the council. They summon you to their chambers immediately." She chuckled and added, "I've been stalling for you. I wanted you to have time reading. That was three hours ago. They are starting to get impatient."

Kedyn laughed. "Thank you master. I probably better not keep them waiting anymore."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kedyn walked into the council chambers and stood in front of the congregation of the Jedi Masters.

"You summoned me? I am sorry I'm late. I was unaware that you wanted me."

The Jedi masters all stared at the scars on his face that were hidden by his long hair.

"You are forgiven," Master Shaak Ti said.

"The council has decided to let you continue your mission. On a couple conditions," Master Windu said.

"What are the conditions?"

"The first is that you will finish the mission as quick as possible."

"Of course master."

Master Windu paused for a moment taking a quick glance at Yoda. "We want you to take on a padawan to accompany you."

Kedyn froze. No no no no. He didn't want to bring anyone else in to this. "I strongly advise the council to reconsider."

"We have debated all afternoon. The decision has been made," Master Oppo Rancisis said.

"Masters, bringing a padawan into this would be unwise. It is a dangerous place I'm going. What if the padawan isn't up for the task?"

"We are confident in the abilities of all the younglings in the clan you will choose from," Master Depa Billaba said flatly.

Kedyn about started to argue more, but then he realized who he was arguing with. The most stubborn group of people in the galaxy. So instead he just flatly said, "yes masters."

Kedyn left the council chamber and went directly to his temporary dorm room. He collapsed on the bed and laid there for several minutes. It was then he realized how it was so nice to be back at the Jedi temple. How the robes he wore were extremely comfy. How the library was so close by. How friendly faces were everywhere.

The he thought about the criminal world. The place he had spent the last seven years of his life. He dreaded the thought that he would be forced to bring someone else to that hurt.

The council had forced his hand. He hoped that he could finish the mission before something happens to the padawan. Then if the council wants to conserve Jedi because of the separatist threat then there would be no worry.

Kedyn believed everything would work out by the time he fell asleep that night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kedyn grudgingly pulled himself out of his comfortable bed. He stretched and made his way to the shower.

He removed all his robes and stepped into the warm water. The lack of hair was weird but he was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with it.

His mind wondered to what he had to do today. Pick a padawan. He was still extremely opposed to the idea, but he didn't ignore the plus sides. It would be nice to confide into someone. He would have to do what his master taught him. What his master did on him during his choosing.

He shut off the water and got dressed into the one item of clothing supplied to him: traditional Jedi robes. He actually didn't mind. He loved being a Jedi and that was a part of it. The robes were comfy and didn't restrict his movement unlike his normal armor.

Kedyn sat on his bed for several minutes, delaying the inevitable for as long as plausible. A knock sounded on his door only a minute later. Kedyn slowly got up and opened the door.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stood outside the door. "You are very much like Akito and his master before that. We had to drag them to the choosing too."

"You won't have to drag me. I'll head there now."

"I'll walk with you to the choosing room. If that's alright."

"Of course it's alright Master," Kedyn answered.

They walked half way to the choosing room before Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "I'm on your side. I wouldn't want a padawan if I were in your place."

"I don't want mere children to have to go through everything I did."

"I don't want that either. I will make sure that the two of you are returned here as quick as possible."

"Thank you, I hope I can return to the norm of temple life."

"You're a natural. Look at you. All relaxed in your robes, and you look happy."

Kedyn laughed, "yeah. I couldn't stay here for more than a month before I would be itching to go on a mission."

The older Jedi master gave him a knowing smile. "I remember what that's like. But after you complete this mission I will voice the opinion that you should stay at the temple and do normal missions. I doubt the council will refuse."

"Thank you Master Mundi." They approached the choosing room.

"Before you leave to complete the mission please find me so I can say a proper good bye my friend."

"Of course Master. Thank you of everything."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded and went his separate way as Kedyn entered the choosing room.

Three other Jedi were in the room before him. He would have fourth choice then. In the remaining few minutes before the choosing started the last two Jedi hurried in. Kedyn didn’t recognize any of the Jedi that were in the choosing room with him. It was one of the pains of being away from the temple all the time.

The doors opened and Battle Master Cin Drallig entered, followed by six younglings. Kedyn recognized them from his masters honoring. The council probably sent them there to give Kedyn a preview. First in line was a Togruta boy. He had purple skin, decorated with white marks. His chest was puffed out and he stood up as straight as he could. The second in line was a almost human girl. Her brown hair was pulled up into pony tail and walked into the room confidently. The reason he thought she was not completely human was her purple eyes. The third youngling caught Kedyn's eye. He was a tall human boy. He had black hair and a lot of muscle on him. The fourth was a Marilain girl with small angular tattoos placed all over her cheek and across her nose. The fifth youngling was a Aleena boy. He had a small lightsaber on his belt. The sixth and final youngling was another human girl. She had long blonde hair that flowed down her body to her lower back.

They walked single file into the room before lining up in front of the Jedi. The doors shut and Master Drallig said his short speech about the younglings becoming Jedi. Kedyn wanted to be anywhere but there. He didn't want or need a padawan. He would think that the council would at least wait till he got back from his mission, but no. He had to have a padawan right then.

The first Jedi to choose a padawan was a Mirialan Jedi Master dressed in black. She choose the other Mirialan as her padawan. The second Jedi choose the youngling Kedyn had his eye on. The one with all the muscles. He let it go, the force must have had a different one in mind for him. The third Jedi took the purple Togruta.

Kedyn looked over the three remaining younglings. The one with bright purple eyes, the Aleena boy, and the girl with the blond hair. Kedyn emerged himself into the force to see who would be best fit to accompany him.

First he looked into the blonde hair girl. He saw her kindness, her selflessness, and her willingness to help ones in need. Kedyn was about to choose her but the force revealed why that was a bad idea. He saw her snap under pressure, her willingness to use the force. Those would not work well being under cover.

Kedyn moved his gaze to the Aleena boy. He saw his pride, his value of justice, his willingness to invoke a fight against the 'bad guys', and his one mindedness. He would be a great padawan for Kedyn, under different circumstances.

He hoped the force would approve the next youngling, or else he would have to choose the best of the bad. He looked into the last youngling, the near human. He saw her fear of being alone, her fear of being trapped. He saw her confidence, her ability to see the bigger picture, how eager she is to impress and her kindness. The force screamed that she was the one he needed to pick.

He pulled himself out of the force to see everyone staring at him. While he was in the force it must have looked like he was staring blankly into nothing. The three younglings looked at Kedyn, hopeful. Recalling what his master, Akito did to him he looked at the near human girl and said flatly, "I choose you."

The rest of the choosing went by. The two remaining younglings were chosen. Kedyn's new padawan approached him to get her instructions. "My new padawan, my name is Kedyn Caalgen. What is yours?"

"I am Anesa Yissik, Master. Now what are my orders."

Kedyn fought back a chuckle at her eagerness, it was what he saw in her through the force. It almost reminded him of himself when he was a new padawan. "Anesa, pack all your robes and anything else you need, then move it to room eleven-thirty eight. You bunk with me until we ship out. Once everything is moved meet me in the library. Master Jocasta Nu will tell you where I am."

"Yes Master," Anesa nodded and made a beeline to the door to complete her assignment. Kedyn was starting to leave too when the Mirialan Jedi Master approached him.

"She will be a good padawan. A little head strong, but she likes to impress."

"She will serve the Jedi Order well." After a short pause Kedyn continued. "My name is Kedyn Caalgen. I don't believe we've meet before."

"I am Master Luminara Unduli. I just came to say that you made a good choice as a padawan. She will fulfill her duties on you mission to take down the criminal organization."

"Thank you," Kedyn said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"One more thing, you are required to cone to the communication room as soon as the choosing ceremony is finished."

"Thank you Master Unduli," Kedyn said as he left the choosing room and started the long walk to the communication room.

He entered the room to see Saani talking on the holocommunicator to Captain Silvit. Kedyn stops and realized that he forgot to call Captain Silvit about anything. He walked to the communicator. "Hello Captain."

"Hello Jedi Knight Caalgen. I was just wondering when you would alert me about Akito's death," He emphasized the Knight part.

"I'm sorry Captain. I was in a hurry. I'm sorry that didn't call you since I left, I've been busy."

"The note helped but I was worried what could have happened. Now with Akito's death what is the state of the mission?"

"I will carry on the mission. Like we talked about just a few days ago. We are on the verge of taking everyone in."

"Yes, so we are still a go? I am about to place a request for fifty republic peace officer to acts as our 'gang'. I think it would be wise the move our headquarters here. Then it wouldn't be so suspicious that we have such a big force."

"I agree Captain. You make your call and I'll see if I can pull anymore strings in our favor with the Jedi Council."

"Okay, sounds like we have our missions. Let us talk again in one week."

"Yes, and one more thing Captain Silvit, the Jedi Council has demanded that I take on a padawan. It happened much like how Akito got me."

"That complicates things but we will manage. I look forward to meeting him."

"Her," Kedyn said knowing what the reaction would be.

"You choose a girl! Why did you do that? You know the people we work with, the horrible things they could do to her," Captain Silvit said angrily.

"I know, I know. So for her sake lets wrap this mission up as quick as possible."

Captain Silvit nodded and cut the call. Kedyn stood there for a moment next to Saani. "If it makes you feel better I think you choose the best fit for your mission," Saani said to break the silence.

"Why is that?"

"in my free time I like to watch the progress of youngling clans. Anesa Yissik is the best choice for you."

"Thank you Saani. Speaking of Anesa, I need to go find her. She is probably about done with what I told her to do."

"I will talk to you later Kedyn."

Kedyn nodded and left the room. He headed to the library hoping he would get their before his new padawan. He found Master Jocasta Nu standing in front of a holobook shelf. "Hello Master."

"Hello Kedyn, what can I do for you?"

"I'm going to my normal spot, and before too long my new padawan will arrive looking for me. Please bring her to me."

Master Jocasta Nu gave him a warm smile. "I will do that."

"Thank you." Kedyn grab a random holobook off the shelf and headed to his hidden reading room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copy right infringement intended. I give all credit where credit is due. Many of the characters I have created. I have tried to make this story as canonically correct as possible. Thank you for reading!

\----------------------(24BBY)-----------------------

Kedyn heard footsteps approach him and his hiding spot. His padawan must be done with her mission. He shut off the holobook and blew out the candles. Then he force jumped up to the ventilation duct that sat in the center of the ceiling. He wedged himself in the duct, able to drop down at any time.

He quietly waited in the darkness until Master Jocasta Nu opened the door. His padawan looked at Jocasta Nu, silently asking if she should go in. Jocasta Nu nodded, "your master is in there."

Anesa slowly step into the dark room not able to see anything. Her hand fell to her belt and she placed her palm on the bottom of her lightsaber, ready for anything. She looked around looking for her master but not seeing anything. The door shut behind her taking all light from the room.

"Hello?" she asked, but Kedyn didn't answer.

Kedyn wanted to see what she would do. Does she have enough patients to stay? Even through facing her fears would she have enough loyalty to do what she was told?

"Master are you in here?"

She turned around and faced the door. After a moment of tracing her finger over the pattern carved into the stone she placed the palm of her hand on the door. Kedyn watched from above, would she try to leave?

"Master please say you are in here," Anesa said in a shaky voice, the rate of her breathing increased.

He felt her fear increase, her feeling of helplessness increase. Kedyn found out what he wanted to know, her fear of being trapped and alone controlled her deeply. It was something they would have to work on. He was about to jump down, but then she did something he didn't expect. She paced around the whole room gliding her hand around the walls of the small room. After she made her way around the whole room she took a deep breath. Anesa slowly sat down in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and began to wait. Kedyn didn't feel her fear or anxiety go down, but it didn't increase. He figured that that was good enough so he jumped down as quietly as he could and sat in front of her.

With the force Kedyn picked up a match and lit it. The small flame became the only light in the dark chamber. It floated in the middle of the room and slowly made its way to lighting every candle. The light eliminated her face. Her eyes were tightly closed, but somehow a tear managed to get through. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were white. Her body was held in a ridged and tense form.

Kedyn softly said, "you did a good job," hoping it would relieve some of her fear.

Anesa looked up at her new Master. "Master! You are here too?" she asked in an extremely relieved tone. "Where did you come from? What do you mean?"

"You hate being alone and you hate being trapped. You were told to face your fear, and you did well."

"How?" Anesa asked, in a shaky confused voice. "How did you know? I have never told anyone of my fear."

"When I looked into each of the three younglings I could choose from, I looked to see who would be able to face the horrors of the missions the council send me on. I saw your strengths, and your weaknesses. Today I tested how much your weakness had control over you."

Anesa noticed the tears on her face and quickly wiped them away. "A Jedi crying. That’s not how it's supposed to go."

"Don't be embarrassed, every one cries." Kedyn sat with her for a moment until she calmed down. "You are free for the day. Just be back to our room by sun down."

"Thank you master." Anesa said. The two Jedi got up and exited the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Unduli, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few moments," Kedyn said as he approached the mirilan Jedi Master.

"What do you need, Kedyn?"

"When we first met you said that my new padawan Anesa had a troubled pasted. Could you tell me exactly what that past was?"

"Let's sit down," Master Luminara Unduli said motioning to a couple of seats under a large tree in the garden. After they sat down they watched some of the dying leaves fall to the ground before Luminara spoke up again. "Do you know anything of her past?"

"No master that is why I sought you out."

"Well I won't get into much detail but I will tell you the basics." Before starting again she brushed off some fallen leaves from her robes. "About a year ago it was discovered that the person in charge of taking care of the youngling clan you padawan was originally from had fallen from the path of a Jedi. He had turned to embrace the dark side."

"How have I never heard of this?"

"The council wanted to stay quiet about it. Once it was discovered we moved to remove the younglings from him. He was skilled in the dark side and unfortunately we had to kill him in battle. He was unwilling to surrender."

"How could someone living in the temple turn to the dark side?"

"He was an archaeologist excavating ancient Sith and Jedi texts. Like all Jedi he was forbidden from reading the Sith texts, but he didn't listen. The pull of the dark side took him when he read those texts."

"How did he end up entangled with the younglings?"

"When he returned he said he couldn't find any texts in the temple. The council believed him but they noticed a hint of darkness in him. They decided that they would assign him a youngling clan so he would see the lightness in the children. They hoped that would rekindle his lightness. How wrong they were."

"What happened to the youngling clan?"

He would do terrible things to them, he would beat them, make them meditate in the dark side, he would lock them into small rooms and leave them for hours. That is a few of the things he did."

Kedyn was shocked by that. In the heart of the Jedi's sanctuary such an evil could take place. "How long did that go on for?"

"Two months," she said regretfully

"Two months?" Kedyn said with surprise. "In the middle of the Jedi temple? The Jedi council couldn't feel the darkness for two months?"

"That is the power of the side. It is good at masking itself from the light side."

Kedyn sat there under the tree for a few moments thinking. "That does explain things."

"Your padawan and two others survived the ordeal and were moved to different clans. The three survivors have been watched over closely since."

"What happened to the others?"

"He took them with him in the fight."

"Thank you for telling me Master Unduli. I must go speak with the council."

"That is wise."

Kedyn respectively bowed his head to Luminara before leaving the garden.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, Masters, if what said Luminara is accurate then there is no way you can want me to take my new padawan to Nar Shaddaa," Kedyn said as he walked into the council chambers when they finially let him in.

"What Master Unduli is accurate," Master Windu said.

"Then I ask you to reconsider you earlier decision."

"Our decision stands," Master Shaak Ti stated. "We trust that you will kindle the lightness within her and help her destroy the dormant seed of darkness that threatens to consume her."

"That is a large task," Kedyn said. "It would be easier to complete in a safer place, like the temple. If she could stay here while I finish the mission. While I'm gone she can go to therapy with-"

"That won't do. She resists all therapy, she doesn’t like the temple," Master Depa Billaba said.

"She seems to improve while outside the temple. On training exercises way from here she excels," Master Mundi said.

"So this will help her," Kedyn said after losing his argument.

"Trust in the councils wisdom, you must," Yoda said.

"Yes master. I will prepare to return to the mission. I will take my new padawan with me."

"Good. When do you believe you can detain the criminals?" Master Windu asked.

"I will have to contact Captain Silvit. Then we can formulate a plan. Right now he is getting an army of fifty republic peace officer to acts as our 'gang,'" Kedyn said.  
"When exactly will you be detaining them?" Master Windu asked again.

"The only time all the leading members will be in one place will be when they sign the treaty. Until then several of the members will continue to communicate through hologram."

"How long will it take until the completion of the treaty?" Master Mundi asked.

"At the moment the meetings are on hold. The leader of the meetings Chiyro and Akito were allies. After Akito's death he gave me the time. To return to Coruscant to return his body to his home. The meetings are to resume in one month. If I were to return we might be able to restart them quicker."

"That is the best path for us," Master Windu said.

"I will prepare and leave with my padawan in the morning."

"Then it is settled. Council adjured." The Jedi masters all stood up from their chairs and started leaving the chamber. Master Mundi approached Kedyn and asked him to walk with him.

"Of course master. It is always a pleasure," Kedyn said with a small smile. "Where are you headed to Master?"

"I was going to the library. I was thinking I could do most research on some of the criminals you and Akito reported we are dealing with."

"Oh you are?"

"Yes, during the next council meeting I am going to request that I go with a couple other Jedi to help detain the criminals."

"That would be greatly appreciated, seeing a familiar face out where I usually am is good," Kedyn said with a warm smile on his face.

"The sooner we can get you and your padawan out of there the better."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kedyn departed from Master Mundi, he headed to his temporary dorm room. He was planning on meditating for a couple hours before sundown, but when he opened the door he saw his padawan already in the room. "Oh, Anesa, I thought you weren't going to be here for a while yet."

"I'm sorry master I had nothing to do so I came here. If you need privacy I can leave until sundown," she said as she started getting up.

"No you are fine, sit back down," he said. He closed the door and walked over to his bed. The robes around him fell to the floor. He slowly removed the cloths covering his torso. Too lazy to pick up his clothes he left them in a pile on the floor.

He laid down on the bed and waved his hand using the force to shut the blinds, darkening the room.

Anesa laid down on her bed mimicking her master. After several minutes she broke the silence. "Master, is it true what all the other padawans are saying?"

"What are the others saying?" Kedyn asked. He sat up from his bed and used the force to turn on the artificial light. The dim lights flickered on revealing both of their faces.

"They are saying that you didn't want a padawan and you keep going to the council to try to get them to take me back, and..." Anesa said trying to keep calm.

Kedyn looked at his padawan struggling with similar feeling he felt when his apprenticeship began. "It is true that I didn't want a padawan, and that I tried to get the council to reconsider their choice of making me have a padawan. But it had nothing to do with you personally. I choose you Anesa, because I knew you would be the best Jedi to take on our missions.

The reason I tried to get the council to reconsider was because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to bring you into something this serious at your age."

"I can handle it master," Anesa said confidently. "That is why you choose me."

"Look at the scars that cover my body," Kedyn said. The sheets slowly moved down and revealed his chest.

Anesa stared at her master, she gazed over the scars cut into his chest. There were swirls and designs carved into his chest. They matched the scar on his cheek. Then she stared at the healed blaster wound to on his shoulder.

Kedyn quickly noticed the sympathy in his padawan's purple eyes. "That is why I didn't want to take you with me. What is done is done." Kedyn smiled, remembering what his master did with him. "Come sit on the floor with me."

Anesa move from her bed and sat cross legged on the floor with her master. Their knees were nearly touching and between them Kedyn sat a candle between them. He waves his hand, shutting off the lights.

The pitch black of the room was defeated by a match that Kedyn used to light the candle.

The flame of the candle flickered between them. They both watched the flame for several moments before Kedyn started his lesson.

"A Jedi is like a candle. We are lights in the dark. Jedi light up the galaxy like this candle lights up this room. Where we are going we can't show our lightness. We will be undercover with some of the darkest people in the galaxy." Kedyn moved his hand by the side of the candle close to the flame. The shadow of his hand covered one of the walls of their dorm.

"To them you must look dark," Kedyn continued. "It is hard, covering the flame will burn you."

Anesa look back at Kedyn's hand. The heat from the flame so close to his hand was slowing turning pink.

"It would be easy to put out the flame." After Kedyn said the words he blow the flame out. The room returned to near total darkness. "But that will leave you blind. Once you start down the dark path, it will consume you.”

Kedyn struck another match and relit the candle. "It is hard to keep your flame alive and hidden. It is painful." He removed his hand letting the whole room be filled with the light from the candle. "You can never let it die."

Anesa nodded to her master. Kedyn could see her trying to come up with something to say.

"It's ok Anesa. You should just go to bed. Tomorrow we have a big day."


End file.
